


Brave Influence

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Awards, Fluff, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's being rewarded, and makes Nick proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/gifts).



Don Schanke was a man who lived for three things. His job, his family, and food, though the order might change on any given day.

That meant, even if it meant digging out the dress uniform, tonight's event was not as much a chore as he had griped about to anyone who would listen in the last few nights. There would be food, it was for his job and how well he had done it, and his family got to be there to see it.

Still, when it was his turn to go up and be recognized for going into a burning building after several kids while his partner collared the perp who had set the fire, Don almost forgot what he had meant to say. He could always talk about how good a job he'd done, and often did have reason to boast, but tonight, when he looked at Jenny's face and saw how much she looked up to him, he decided it wasn't the night for his usual bluster.

"I thought of my daughter that night, and how I would feel to know she was in danger. That's all it took to make me go in there, because it's what a parent does," he told them. "So, while this award is awfully nice, it's even better knowing five sets of parents out there can sleep well, with their kids safe at home."

At the table, Nick and Nat exchanged a quick glance. They could tease Don later, but right now, they were as proud as anyone could be of their friend.


End file.
